Users of network services will use a variety of endpoint devices to access these network services. Users will require changing these endpoint devices from time to time due to their desire for upgrades or to replace damaged or lost components.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for porting telephone numbers of Internet Protocol (IP) endpoint devices in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.